


Mind the vans with tainted windows!

by Kurerufox



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Spanking, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Sub Garrett, Threats, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Alternate Universe where Garrett Hedlund is kidnapped and used as a play toy, sex toy and blood bag by a vampire woman.It's bloody, violent and full of BDSM smut, you're warned!This is a one-shot and also a prequel to the 'Disappearing in Hawaii' and 'After Hawaii' stories.- Mind the tags! -
Relationships: Garrett Hedlund/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mind the vans with tainted windows!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliviaLuzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLuzia/gifts).



> OliviaLuzia: The answer to your question "Was she really there?" 😉 Enjoy!

Garrett was leaving the set of Billy Lynn, he was feeling tired but he had a few days off so he decided to make a small detour to get some fresh air before going back to his hotel room. He stopped by a park and went for a run that quickly turned into a stroll, as he was walking back to his car he noticed that a van was parked behind him effectively blocking him, the windows were tainted so he could not see if someone was aboard.

He knocked on the driver's window and the sliding door in the back opened, a woman was sitting there and she had a gun in her hand, pointed at him. Garrett looked at her and said:

-"I'm sorry, I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to ask you to move your van because this is my car and I was about to leave..." The woman smiled and she looked like she was wearing Halloween vampire's fangs, she shook her head no.

-"You're not going anywhere darling, get in." She pointed at the seat facing hers.

-"Why? What do you want? I'm expected somewhere I don't have time for this." He tried to sound more confident than scared but was not sure it worked.

-"You will take the time Garrett, for me, because I'm telling you to boy! Now get in, don't make me repeat myself again or you'll regret it!" Garrett hesitated for an instant between trying to get away running or obeying, he finally obeyed because he knew he was not as fast as a bullet. He sat in front of the woman and the van's engine started right away, the vehicle left the parking.

-"Where are you taking me? What do you want from me?"

-"Nowhere. Pleasure and obedience as well as blood and fun! Does that answer you question?"She smirked.

-"N...no, not exactly...Wh.." She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

-"Now be quiet, that's enough questions for now. I want you to take off your shirt, let me see your body." Garrett frowned.

-"I'm not gonna strip for you, wha..." Slap! Again, before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him, with a violent slap in the face this time and he had not seen it coming at all. He frowned, raised his hand to his burning cheek, eyes wide with surprise at her speed.

-"I said Obedience, I said no more questions. So shut up and obey!" She was not tall and she was slender but at this instant she was more than scary, surrounded by a dark sort of aura, almost like a smog that was making it hard to breathe for Garrett, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and let out a sharp exhale. _She's not human_ thought Garrett looking at her and feeling like he was a boy being scolded by his mum for something really bad. He took off his shirt, went slowly because his hands were shaking and he was finding it hard to undo his buttons, when he was done, she got up from her seat and moved towards him, the gun had left her hand, Garrett had no idea where it was, all he could see was the small knife she was now holding.

-"Please... don't hurt me..." She sat on his lap, facing him, the smirk had not left her face.

-"You're much cuter up close than you are on photos." She had raised the knife and was tracing his facial contours with its tip. "Nice jawline, sexy lips." She pressed the blade on his lower lip and pierced the skin, he hissed and moved slightly back, looking at her warily. "Don't move boy!" She stared at him and added: "You want to answer yes mistress when I talk to you, understood?" Garrett licked the blood on his lip and said:

-"Yes m...mistress."

-"And don't lick that blood! It's for me!" She grinned and he saw those fangs again, only then did he realise that they weren't props, he froze, she licked his lip and went back to tracing the contours of his face with her knife. "Beautiful eyes... should I take one out to keep as a souvenir?" His hole body shook in fear.

-"N...no, no please don't... mistress." He said in a shaky voice. She tilted her head.

-"Then kiss me big boy, don't disappoint me with that sweet tongue of yours." Garrett blinked.

-"Yes mistress." He moved forward and kissed her, but soon she took control of the kiss, her tongue invaded his mouth possessively and he moaned, she rubbed her hips against his crotch and he moaned even louder, he was starting to feel very aroused, hot and light-headed, he realised too late that she had some sort of poison in her mouth, making him fell so aroused that he already was harder than wood in his pants. She broke the kiss and he wanted more so he whined, more or less in spite of himself, she admired the effect she had on him and smirked.

-"Are you feeling hot baby? D'you want me to make you cum?" Garrett was in a daze he just nodded with a pleading look on his face unsure about what he wanted, feeling like a horny teenager but also like something was terribly wrong. She took his nipples between her fingers and pinched them hard, he sat bolt upright with a jolt, hissing, she kept on pressing and releasing the pressure, twisting and pulling, making him wince and moan, whine and writhe beneath her. At some point he put his hand on hers to make her stop, but she cut him with the knife she had in her other hand. "Don't you touch me boy! Keep your hands away. Understood?" Garrett looked at the cut on his forearm and winced, but he answered:

-"Yes mistress." He frowned as he realised what he had just said, looked at her wondering who she was.

-"Good boy, now show me that cut." Garrett innocently raised his arm in front of her face, she bit him and he yelped, she was looking at him straight in the eyes as she was sipping his blood, he was looking back, gaping, eyelids fluttering, his breathing became a little faster and she stopped drinking, licked the wound and let go of his arm to get back to working on his nipples. The man was slowly coming undone, she was riding him and also kept on rubbing her ass on his crotch, intentionally keeping him hard while she was making his nipples red and swollen fast, he was panting now and was moaning more than whining. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the headrest, suddenly he yelped with pain and reopened his eyes to find that she was biting his nipple, sucking his blood and playing with his tit, teasing him with her tongue between two bites, he could feel blood running down his chest and was shivering. In a sudden moment of awareness he looked around him and realised what was happening, he asked with a pleading voice:

-"Ple...please st..top." She stopped and looked at him narrowing her eyes.

-"What did you just say?" He almost sobbed in fear and whimpered softly as he realised what he had _not_ said.

-"I... I meant please mistress, I'm sorry!" Slap! He gasped as his head was sent sideways by the woman's hand and resisted the urge to raise his hands to protect himself, keeping them below his chest, fists clenched.

-"That's right, you should be sorry! Interrupting me impolitely." Slap! Garrett felt tears run down his face, whether it be from pain or shame he did not know. The woman took him by the chin and made him raise his head. "Want me to forgive you boy?" Garrett whined softly, he wanted it all to stop.

-"Yes please mistress."

-"Then kiss me again big guy." He sobbed and he did as he had been told. She gave him more of her venom and he felt high again, aroused all over again. She moved away from him and sat back on her seat. "Now strip for me Garrett, I wanna see that sweet bottom of yours!" He was hot and too turned on to even think about refusing this time, he stripped completely and turned his back to her so she could see his bottom. "Bend down, hands on the seat." She said and he obeyed, presenting his arse right in front of her, she picked a bag and opened it, took out a large dildo and some lube. She poured some on the crack of the man's arse and he shivered, turned around to look at her, she showed him the big pink dildo she was about to slide into him, his eyes widened.

-"It...It's too big mistress!" He shook his head no. Slap! The hand that landed on his cheek felt like a jolt of electricity, he gasped.

-" **You**." Slap! " **Will**." Slap! " **Stop**." Slap! " **Interrupting** " Slap! " **Me!** " She kept on spanking him one cheek after the other until he was shaking too much to withstand another slap and fell down to his knees shivering and sobbing.

-"Y..yes mhh...mistress... I'm I'm so...sorry!" He mumbled with his face drenched in tears half hidden in the seat under his forearms. She sat next to him.

-"Come here, on my lap, I'm done spanking you, let me play with your tight little hole now. I want your face this way."

-"Yesmistress." He moved on wobbly limbs to position himself, chest on her knees, offering his arse like a good submissive, his cheeks were burning red and painful, she put a cold hand on them and it felt good, she rubbed them and Garrett sobbed. She took the lube and poured it on his crack again, this time he stood silent, waited, she pressed some lube inside him with two fingers and he clenched his teeth, she played in his hole, scissoring her fingers, pulling them in and out, then she added more lube and a third finger, then four, Garrett gasped and moaned, she played a little longer, then pushed her fingers deeper and that felt like a big stretch, he moaned at first but ended up wailing, his hand moving back to stop her from pressing in but stopping before actually touching her, he opened his mouth to plead but before he said a word she said:

-"If I hear another word coming out of your mouth without my permission, **I will rip your vocal chords out**! Do you hear me?" She pressed her fingers painfully deeper to make a point, Garret yelled in pain and took a shaly breath in before he could answer in a croaky voice:

-"Yes, Yes mistress, I understand! Ngh...Aaah" He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, tried to breathe through the pain, she kept on sliding her four fingers in and out, adding more lube until Garret felt her push deeper, slowly but surely pushing further inside him, the stretch made him gape and hold his breath, his body arched with the pain until he felt her hand pass the threshold of his arsehole and slide completely inside him. He let out a breath and shivered, he turned around to look in total disbelief, she smiled at him "You like that boy? My hand up your tight little cunt-hole?" She moved her hand inside him and started massaging his prostate, he moaned louder than ever, he felt himself go in a sort of trance state, shivering and sweating like he never had before.

-"You like being fisted boy huh? Feels good doesn't it?" She said, there was a hand inside him and Garrett was coming completely undone making sounds he had never heard himself make, shouting and sobbing in turns, there was no way he could answer her, he tried but was only able to mumble incoherent words and sound, she laughed. "Yes, I know you do. I'm gonna fist you until you cum boy!" And she did, the first time she pulled her hand out felt painful, but when she thrust it back in right into his sweet spot it felt painful as well as good, she kept on going relentlessly, deep and fast, until he came, his hard cock rubbing against the woman's leg, covering her and the van's floor with his cum, it was messy and almost painful, he cried, sobbed, mewling and shaking until he had emptied himself. "Good boy!" She said and he sobbed again, she slid her hand out and took the dildo, lubed it and slid it in Garrett reddened hole right away, he gasped and whined, it felt bigger than her hand. "There, just to keep you stretched big guy. Now sit here." She made him sit by her side, pushing the large dildo further inside him, he winced and made growling sounds as he sat. "Yes mistress." Slap! He jumped out of his daze, breath shaky, eyes wide opened, it took him a few seconds before he understood.

-"Ye...yes mhh mhhistress." She sat on his lap and took his spent cock in her hand, he whimpered looking down at what she was doing, she was lubing him and giving him a hand job.

-"I need your hard boy, kiss me again."

-"Yes mis...mistress." He kissed her not really understanding what was about to happen and received more arousing venom, soon he was rock hard again, she held his cock and positioned herself on top, slowly taking his length inside her, devouring him with her eyes as she did. With the huge dildo up his arse, the venom and now the woman riding him, Garrett felt overwhelmed, his head fell on the headrest, he closed his eyes and moaned loudly. She grasped his hair and made him raise his head violently.

-" **Look at me while I fuck you boy. And don't you dare cum inside me or I'll cut your dick!** " Garrett shivered in fear and whined.

-"No mistress... I.. I won't!" She fucked him hard and fast until she orgasmed loudly, then she bit him in the neck, her fangs piercing his skin all the way to his carotid and he had to physically lift her off of him so he would not cum inside her, unable to warn her of stop himself from cumming again with the pressure her vagina had made on his cock or maybe it was the physical pain of her biting him, he just did not know, it was all too much. She took a few swallows and then moved her body sideways and Garrett, who was still holding her up, put her next to him, she stayed silent for a while, staring at the ceiling, visibly enjoying her post orgasm bliss or maybe the taste of his blood, probably both, until she said:

-"You touched me **again** boy!" Garrett looked at her wary, he wanted to apologise, explain but did not know if he could speak or not, he made pleading eyes and lowered his head apologetically, bowed, whimpering and shaking his head no. Feeling weak and so very afraid about what she would do to him. "At least you can keep your mouth shut now!" She grabbed a piece of leather and put it on, it was a strap-on. "Pass me the dildo you have inside your tight little cunt-hole boy." He whined and obeyed, sliding the dildo out was humiliating and making him feel a new bunch of sensations, he gasped and moaned softly as he did it under her gaze. He handed her the toy and saw with horror that it was bloody. "Blood is a nice lube, I like its smell, don't you boy?" Garrett did not know what he was supposed to answer so he just agreed.

-"Yes mistress."

-"Oh you do?" She smirked. "Maybe I should make you bleed more and lube you properly then?" Garrett's eyes widened and he whimpered.

-"N..No please don't mistress...please don't... please mistress." He was shaking like a leaf, she smirked.

-"You shouldn't lie boy, see where that gets you?" She chuckled, visibly enjoying his distress. "Come here and kiss me again." He sobbed because she had attached the dildo to her strap-on, he could feel lube dripping from his wide opened and painful hole, he shook his head no but obeyed anyway, he kissed her and the pain went away, replaced by arousal all over again. "Now turn around, hands on the seat, offer me that cute bottom of yours so I can fuck it hard!" And Garrett obeyed. " **That's a good boy-slut!** Look at that hole, nice and slick." She pressed her bloody dildo in slowly, he moaned at the renewed sensation, she slid all the way to the hilt and he mewled, holding onto the seat with all his strength. She started fucking him right away, hard and deep, he moaned with every thrust, she spanked him again and he yelled, body jerking forward only to be pulled back by the woman holding his hips, she was pounding into him violently, she was strong and fast, Garrett was seeing stars and when he orgasmed again he did not even felt it coming, he convulsed but no cum came out of his penis, he was dried out as well as completely exhausted, she buried her dildo as deep as she could inside him and he fell on the seats unable to support their weight any more. She chuckled and said:

-"Are you done boy? Have I dried you out as well as exhausted you?" She chuckled and spanked him again. "Come on make an effort to answer me!" Garrett sobbed and finally muttered:

-"Yes mistress." The woman pressed herself against his back and whispered in his ear:

-"Don't worry darling, you won't remember a thing tomorrow, next time I fuck you again it will be like your first time all over again... which reminds me: I preferred fisting you and fucking you with my dildo than having you fucked by one of my men... what about you? Oh! I'm silly!" She chuckled. "You don't remember that neither!"

She moved back upwards and slapped him again, he jumped and sobbed again before he passed out with his face buried in the seat and a dildo up his not-so-tight-any-more-hole. The woman slid out of his ass and spit generously inside it, her saliva having healing properties she knew it would help her deception work better. Her goons had prepared Garrett's car, she bit him in the neck to wipe his memory and called her goons to get him dressed and back in his car.

The next day Garrett woke up seating in the driver's seat of his SUV, feeling like shit, in pain, he looked at his car and realised he had been crashed into, his door was completely bent inwards, his seat was not in its normal place any more neither, he tried to move his body to asses the damages and was happy to find that he could still move every limb, even if his back felt sore he was otherwise unharmed apparently. He could not remember the crash, thought that it must have happened too fast and knocked him out right away.

He took his phone and called 911.


End file.
